From One Pureblood to another
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: summary change Draco and Pansy have been friends for quite a while things happen bad and good,but can Pansy and Draco over look this and see that there relationship is more than friendship
1. Chapter 1

**From one Pureblood to another**

**Disclaimer: I get sick of this to be honest, but oh well I'm going to say this only ONCE but the brain behind these characters and Harry Potter is J.K Rowling, I never owned it and never will!**

**Summary:**

**Pansy Parkinson is known as the Pureblood Princess, she cares about no one and no one is worth her time, but secretly she cry at night every day in her dorm when everyone is asleep. Meanwhile another Pureblood is the same way known as the Pureblood Prince and he's cold and cruel as well, but deep inside his cold exterior is a boy who's fallen in love, but these two don't know that there is more to each other than what meets the eye.**

Once again here I was in DADA and boy do I hate this class, I'm alright in it, but I would rather learn the actual Dark Arts than this rubbish. I was sitting beside a blond who was drawing something and when he was done pushed towards me which made me laugh. It was a picture of Potter, Granger (I can't believe I addressed a Mudblood with her last name, gross) Weasley and his little sister (Those blood traitors sicken me). Each one was being chased by hooded figures, that were gliding apparently they represented Dementors. He smirked and he made it fly towards Potter who seemed to enjoy this class a lot seeing that the Professor of DADA liked to be called Tonks. His reaction was priceless anger mixed with hatred and he tried to glare which made me and Draco laugh harder, Tonks heard us and took ten points from Slytherin, but we could careless. I never liked her knowing she was part of Dumbledores crew. Speaking of Dumbledore, he isn't usually in the school anymore, to be honest he's finally dead, Snape killed him and actually made life easier. Snape simply hangs around the common room he's not Head of house or even teaches, teachers don't know he's in the school only a few Slytherins do I am one of them. Our head of house is Slughorn now and he's too happy and nice to even represent us, what a bozo. Well the bell rang and I collected my stuff quickly to go back to the common room before dinner. Draco apparently had the same idea so we went together from the corner of my eyes I saw him sneak a glance at me. When we made it I gave the password which was Dark Arts at the moment and we entered I sat at the couch and he sat beside me. Silence passed between us whom he broke and I was grateful.

"That face he gave us will be in my memory forever long, I wish I could have taken a picture wouldn't you Pans." Draco said imitating Potters Scowl. I laughed again and nodded my head.

"Can't wait to see what the Mudblood would do 'I'ts not worth it Harry.' Her voice gets on my nerves" She mocked which made two figures laugh other than us two. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott came towards us, Theodore was eyeing me with lust it sent a shiver down my spine, I was always afraid of him, he seemed to fancy me and I hated it. Daphne came walking towards us giving Draco the flirtiest look I ever seen in my life. I glared at her and Malfoy smirked at both of us.

"Play nice girls, there's enough of me to go around." He chuckled and Daphne gave me a disgusted look.

"Eww I would never share anything with _her_." She said glaring at me.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." I spat a little to harsh which made him frown then smirk.

"Feisty aren't you." He said giving me his undivided attention. I felt my neck get hot, but I pushed it away and just glared back at him.

"Don't let me remind you of what Moody did." She said remembering fourth year which made him turn red and received howls of laughter from Blaise and Theodore. I got up and left to my dorm without another word. I fell on my bed tears falling down my cheeks.

'Parkinson's don't cry, why am I so weak.' I though to myself and scowled because of the thought. I dried up the tears and was about to go to dinner, but decided I would skip it. I didn't want to see Draco at all today thank god he has Prefect duty with some Hufflepuff boy prefect, how much I would give not to see him. Draco was hurting me badly couldn't he see that I didn't see him as more than just a guy I flirt with, I didn't want to share him with that slut Daphne. I soon fell asleep with ought changing. Dreams of Daphne and Draco snogging haunted me and I woke up panting. I rubbed myself and with my wand got a glass of water which I used to waken me up. Drying my face on a cloth I had on my trunk I left downstairs not to wake up any of the girls. I left the common room, being a prefect I could have easily said that a disturbance woke me up and I went to investigate. As I walked I had a feeling that someone was following me, but I pushed it away and continued to walk. I was on the third floor and there was a classroom slightly open with a candle light shining through the crack opening the door there was no one inside so I went to the candle and blew it out. That was when the door shut closed behind me and I spun around to see someone's shadow, realizing who it was I backed into the wall Theodore coming close to me I tried to say something, but I couldn't bring my lips to say anything. He came close I could feel his breath on me and when I looked in his eyes I knew what was to come. He realized my vulnerable state and quickly binded me by rope using his wand. At that moment I let out a scream, a blood curdling scream that hopefully would attract someone. Theodore took a piece of cloth and stuffed it in my mouth, I was hopeless, I couldn't do anything that's when he ripped my shirt off I was in my bra now and he licked his lips, I let out a muffled scream and I was afraid I tried to wriggle free and using my wand I was able to do just that. He was mad but caught me and began to forcefully rip my articles of clothing now I was in a bra and underwear and I was afraid I screamed I felt his nails digging into my skin, there was pain everywhere, I knew that if the lights were on I would look a mess as I could feel my own blood everywhere. I spat out the cloth and let out another scream and felt tears falling out.

"Get off me you jerk, stop please." I pleaded, but he paid no mind he binded me again by his wand and was about to pull my bra off when I saw someone burst into the door his wand lit.

"Pansy!" he said shocked at Theodore. A girl followed Draco, it was Granger she must have taken over or something as she panted from running. I shut my eyes and felt Draco pull Theodore off me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried my heart out at that moment. He was rubbing my back trying to comfort me then I tried to get up, but my leg wobbled and I collapsed, it was broken because he tackled me when I was trying to get away. Hermione who was shocked ran to get someone and when she returned Slughorn, McGonagall, and Madame Pomphry (I don't know how to spell her name) where behind her when they saw my state all three let out a gasp. Draco looked down at me and picked me up he used my robe to cover me and walked towards the direction of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphry was following and apparently she wasn't the only who was with us. The Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's had woken up from the commotion and had there mouths wide opened they were looking at me some of the girls let out shrieks when the saw all the blood and apparently I let a trail follow us. Draco looked mad, upset, and I could see a hint of worry. When we made it to the Hospital Wing I was put on the bed and Draco didn't look like he was going anywhere. Madame Pomphry didn't seem to mind seeing that I held onto his hand the whole time she mended me. She was about to shoo Draco away so I can rest, but I protested and so she allowed him to stay.

"Thank you." I whispered to him he only nodded and I smirked which made him smirk back.

"Rest well Pans." He said softly which made me happy and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up to find Draco's head resting on my lap. I sat up and stroked his hair the same way I always did in the train. He woke up and smirked

"Finally Sleeping beauty has woken up from her deep slumber." I giggled at his comment and got up.

"Can I leave?" I asked him when he nodded I got up, but when I found that I was still in my bloody bra and underwear. I drew the blankets around me and blushed. His face turned pink for a second before he turned away. I could have imagined it because it left as fast as it came. I put on my clothes while he faced the other way.

"I'm decent." I mumbled and got up walking towards the door. He caught up to me and I smirked. When we made it to the Great Hall I wasn't ready for what happened. Everyone who was talking fell silent except for a few whispers where people where explaining what happened. Apparently everyone had found out and I was annoyed ignoring everyone I sat down and when I felt a hand on my shoulder I let out a yelp and clutched Draco's robes burying my head in his chest. I have to admit every since what happened I have been rather jumpy. When I spun around it was Blaise and I let out a sigh.

"Sorry Pansy." he said to me and I shrugged. He sat across from me and was about to question me, but Draco glared at him and Blaise knew better than to ignore Draco's glares. He closed his mouth and started to eat. I didn't feel hungry so I got up. Immediately as if on instinct Draco did the same and we walked to period one double potions with the Gryffindor's. I felt very vulnerable and a few girls gave me pity looks which I ignored. I walked into the potions room. I set up everything and felt another hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away and pulled out my wand realizing I was pointing it to Slughorn who had a face of surprise and understanding. I put my wand back and muttered a sorry under my breath which he only smiled.

"Quite alright after what happened I shouldn't have snuck up on you." I tensed up and replays of what happened ran through my head as if I was watching a movie. Draco realized my look and so did everyone else. Slughorn clapped a hand on his mouth and didn't bring anything up on the subject again. The day went by quickly and nothing out of the ordinary happened except for a weird thing which was Potter and his crew didn't glare at us, but gave me a look of sympathy which I was grateful for and Draco didn't feel like fighting. When I walked into the common room I sat down on the couch and Draco sat down beside me, only he had his arm around me protectively which I was happy about. The question that was nagging at me all day finally came out of me.

"What happened to Theodore?" I blurted out and Draco's arms around me tightened.

"He was expelled and his parents are punishing him, they took away his wand." he said. Daphne came and gave me a pitiful look, but I saw that she was glad.

"Hey Draco hun, so when are we going on our date again." She said in her snobbish way that was when I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**From one Pureblood to another **

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't move or feel my legs I just stared at Draco blankly who had a look of horror on his face that was when someones voice that was very strong yet feminine had spoke up through the room.

"Why Draco I never knew you had moved on again, I guess its hard not to especially now that every girl is swooning over you." I soon realized those words escaped my lips and I got up shocked that I had spoke.

"Excuse me." I mumbled leaving to the dormitories not hearing the rest of the conversation.

-Normal POV-

"You idiot it's not a date we were going to get Pansy a present." Draco glared at Daphne which made her cower away and run out of the common room. Seeing how Pansy wasn't coming Draco left hoping he would see her at prefect duties.

-Pansy POV-

I ran to my room I wasn't crying because I cried my last tear in the empty room that horrible day. I sat at my vanity and stared at myself. I looked so fake, like a doll my face had so much makeup so I began to wipe it off until I was natural. Then I put on some clear lip-gloss and a very natural looking eye shadow and smiled I looked better. My full lips didn't look over done, the paleness of my skin wasn't covered up and it looked nice, and my cheeks looked like it already had blush even if I didn't have any on. In simple terms I looked gorgeous I am no longer Pansy Parkinson Slytherin bitch I was Pansy Parkinson a real lady. I changed into my robes from my regular clothes and walked off to fulfill my prefect's duty and the look Draco gave me was priceless. It was a look of shock and utter disbelieving. Of course I knew it would happen, but I pretended not to notice. Instead I pulled out my wand lit it up and walked around the corridors trying to spot someone out late. That when I heard footsteps behind me get louder on instant I spun around shot a stunning spell and instantly regretted it.

"Oh my god Draco I'm sorry." I said undoing the spell and helping him up. "I didn't mean it." He just shook his head and smirked. "Jumpy little slut aren't you." He mocked which made me let out a surprised sigh. He thinks that I did this because I was a slut that jerk.

"Draco Malfoy you foul mouthed player, you think I'm a slut well you think I don't see you creeping out in the middle of the nights doing god knows what." She shouted which made him frown.

"Shut up bitch, getting all prettied up so I could snog you to hell is that it, I'll have you know is that the only reason I ever did allow you to flirt and I didn't care was because you were nothing more than a play toy to me." that was when it hit me.

"All those days you told me I was the closest girl to your heart because I was your best friend was a lie." I wasn't going to cry instead I got close to Draco and cupped his cheek then smack, I had slapped him right there not knowing that Granger, Weasly, Weaslette, and Potter had just turned a corner and observed what happened.

"I cant believe you of all the times I thought you were my friend the one I could rely on, the one I though I have fell for ended up to be playing with me emotions I wrapped around your finger like a little play toy wasn't I well guess what FUCK OFF MALFOY I WANT NOTHIN TO DO WITH YOU AGAIN." I stormed off leaving everyone staring at me in horror disbelief Draco was rubbing his cheek looking hurt and the Gryffindors just had shock written all over there faces. I didn't know where to go the next thing I knew I was standing in the bathroom inhabited by myrtle and looking at the mirror. I needed to express my anger someway so I punched the mirror and broke it, my blood oozed from where the glass shards pierced my hand. This was going to be the worst year of my life.

(I was watching GOF and at the yule ball I could clearly see Draco dancing with a really pretty girl my sis told me it has to be Pansy but I couldn't find out the actresses name at all, but she's not Gaunt who was in POA so if anyone could tell me who she is please do! I am also sorry this is short but this is just to start up my story give you somethign to keep you busy enjoy! )


	3. Chapter 3

**(Pay real close attention to this chapter because there will be a flashbacksabout what happened before during and after the ball hope you like this one the other was short because it was just about the relationship they are in. I am also doing it in normal POV from now on)**

Pansy walked into the deserted common room and sat at the couch she didn't even pay attention to her hand which was spluttered with blood, her hands were shaking uncontrollably (happened to me once so I know how it feels shudders) right now the only pain she felt was in her heart which was because of Draco, that selfish, arrogant, handsome, attractive… Pansy shook her head at the thought and mentally slapped herself. As of now she hated everything about him, his beautiful blonde hair, his stormy gray eyes with a hint of kindness that he only showed her, and his well toned body. She hated his sneer, his smirk, his glare, and his smile. Everything about him, but for some odd reason deep inside of her she felt like she was lying to herself and it hurt. She shut her eyes remembering the Yule Ball and how it was one of the happier days of her life.

_Flashback:_

Pansy was sitting in front of her vanity, her dress robes were pink and frilly they weren't bad, she just hated the color. After perfecting her look by adding a clip to keep her hair back Pansy got up and walked to the door, but before she could open it a loud voice boomed from the common room too her dorm.

"Pansy could you hurry up people like me are supposed to be first at the ball." Draco shouted his wand pointing at his throat. Pansy came walking down slowly just to get Draco mad on purpose.

"Happy master, will there be anything else, how about throwing you out the astronomy tower." she said sarcastically. Draco just smirked and held out his arm which Pansy took happily. As they walked to the great hall they would occasionally throw an insult at anyone they felt like it.

"Eww how much gel did you put in your hair Bones, it's disgusting." Pansy said walking away. When the champions came out she let out a gasp and her eyes were wide, she couldn't think of one thing to say. Hermione Granger was walking with Viktor Krum, Pansy turned her head towards Draco wanting him to say something, but he must have run out of insults for her as well. Hermione's hair wasn't bushy, her teeth had drastically shrunk, and she looked good. Of course Pansy wouldn't admit this to herself, but she knew it. At first she was glued to the floor until a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Pansy would you like to dance?" Pansy turned to face Draco who was smiling and she nodded her head. He was the best dancer ever, he beat Potter, and Weasley wasn't even dancing so she was happy. After the first song a fast song came on and everyone went wild, no one cared how funny you looked, but Draco twirled her around and everything was fast her cheeks were flushed. Pansy and Draco went to get Butterbeer and a smirk crept on her lips.

"You know what would make my day?" she asked him.

"Wow Pansy not that far." Draco said playfully.

"Pervert." She said punching him on the arm. "No really I think we should spike the drink." She said pointing to the Butterbeer. Draco had a smirk but it left.

"With what exactly are we going to spike it with my dear Parkinson?" he asked her.

"With this." Pansy pulled out a potion which would make people get drunk. Draco smirked again and took the contents from her and without anyone looking emptied the contents inside. The effect was funny. Neville was stepping on Ginny's foot more often. A Ravenclaw boy groped another Hufflepuff girl which resulted in his date crying and leaving him, the Hufflepuff slapping him and ran after his date to comfort her, and the Hufflepuff's date punching the guy. Pansy and Draco laughed and another fast song came on. Quickly they went to the dance floor and on purposely pushed people while dancing. That was when a slow song came on. Pansy didn't think Draco was going to dance with her so she attempted to walk away, but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Both of his arms wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, his heart beat was enough to make her go to sleep. She looked up at him and smiled the day was almost over and it was going to be there last dance. Someone tapped her shoulder and she spun around to be eye to eye with Theodore Nott.

"You don't mind Draco." He said. Before anyone could protest, He yanked Pansy away from her date and Daphne who came with Theo immediately took Pansy's place as if she won the beauty pageant. Draco and Pansy rolled there eyes in disgust and went back to there partners. Draco kept his hand barely on Daphne's waist. A snicker was heard from Pansy and then looked at Theodore coldly.

"Why'd you do that?" Pansy asked irritated, but when he didn't answer she looked at Draco and nodded in an instant Pansy pushed Theo into Daphne and Draco who pretended took a step away leaving Daphne and Theo on the ground angry.

"Well I think it's time to go now Ms. Parkinson." Draco said extending his arm.

"Bye Daphne, Theo." Pansy said taking his arm and walking off snickering to the common room with Draco. It was almost empty just a few people who came from the ball were still there, but the left to bed.

"I had a great time Draco." Pansy said smiling. Draco shrugged obviously his ego getting in the way.

"You look beautiful Pansy." Draco whispered in her ear randomly. Startled Pansy turned her head and was face to face with Draco her lips brushing his odd feelings spread through her body sending shivers down her spine. She immediately turned away blushing deep red.

"Pansy I… I'm sorry." He muttered and left to his dorm without another word. Pansy was hurt he never said sorry and maybe he didn't want it. Depressed, Pansy left to her dorm tears running down her face.

The next day Draco didn't bring up the subject and neither did she, he acted as if it never happened and she recalled not speaking about it again.

_End Flashback_

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy Parkinson **wake up**." Pansy got up groaning, she fell asleep on the couch at first her eyes didn't adjust to the figure, but after rubbing them she could clearly see Blaise Zabini.

"You idiot why'd you wake me up?" Pansy asked stifling a yawn.

"Well one your in the common room, and two classes are going to start double potions with the Gryffindorks." He said more to himself than her.

"Ok, ok I'm up Jackass." She said getting to her feet. As she did a blanket fell to the ground she picked it up and gave Blaise a questioning look, but he just shrugged. Pansies searched it and in silver letters were the initials **DM. **

"Draco." She said aloud and looked up.

"Yeah what do you want?" Pansy spun around to see Draco she sighed and walked over to him.

"Thanks." She said handing it to him.

"Whatever, you were cold I couldn't just leave you there." He said and almost regretted it as Pansy smirked.

"So you do care, you don't hate me now do you Draco come on what you said yesterday wasn't true I'm still your best friend aren't I?" she asked him smiling. Draco turned around so he couldn't face her.

"Pansy far from it I could never hate you I… I…lo…"

"You what?" a voice broke in everyone turned to the far corner and a pretty brunette came towards them. Pansy eyes widen.

"No not you." She stuttered Blaise just raised a brow not understanding what was happening. Draco looked from one girl to the other not understanding what was wrong or who this other girl was.

"Oh I'm sorry Pansy never spoke of me how rude, I'm Sam Parkinson, Pansy's half sister… unfortunately."

"Please let this be a dream." Pansy muttered and Sam's grin grew wide and it was cruel.

"Oh no sister dear this is as real as it gets." She said coldly. Pansy stood rooted to the ground not knowing what to say or do.

**(In the next chapter you will find out more about Sam and why Pansy reacted the way she did next chapter may not be so fun, but it will be important and has a huge role later in the story a huge effect and yes it all revolves around our favorite blond, Draco, so keep reading)**


	4. Chapter 4

**From one Pureblood to another**

**(I hope you liked the other chapter cause heres the next one!!)**

"_Stop Sam please it hurts." Pansy screamed._

"_Only if you promise me you'll never to go near him again." Sam said her wand pointing at her younger sister on the floor._

"_Too bad your mom and our dad are out on a lookout they can't watch there poor princess' death, crucio." Sam's wand was pointing at her sister, but her wand fell from her left hand and she clutched her arm tightly._

"_I must go the dark lord calls." She said venomously before grabbing her wand from the ground and touching the mark then disappeared in a smoke of black that instantly cleared away. Pansy was left withering on the ground in pain tears streamed down her face. In the distance she could hear someone calling her name, someone with blonde was seen and she was lifted from the ground. Pansy awoke and got up a cloth fell from her head and she looked around at first the room wasn't familiar until she realized it was her own room. Pansy had repainted it so it wasn't all pink and looked fit for a woman not a little girl. Her room consisted of greens, blues, reds, and the main colors were silver and black. She looked around a cloak was hanging from her chair and she recognized it. Immediately getting up she left outside calling his name._

"_Draco! Draco! Where are you?" she shouted so he could hear her. Instantly he came out of the guest room panting looking worried._

"_Pansy your ok!" he managed to say, the worry left his eyes and was replaced by relief._

"_What happened I heard you screaming and in pain." She had to think fast._

"_Oh this really bad stomach ache with a major migraine sorry Draco." She said not wanting him to find out about her sister._

"_Ok well go back the break is almost over and Umbridge wants the I. Squad to be there." He said proudly. She nodded and left to her room happy she wont have to see Sam till next summer._

Pansy shut her eyes and sighed, Draco was looking at her confused waiting for an explanation.

"She's not lying she is my sister, we have the same fathers, but our mothers are different, my mother is Vanessa Parkinson, while hers is Lexus Maelstrom.

"Do NOT speak of my mothers name in that tone, she's more of a women than you or your pathetic mother will ever be. Pansy being close to her mother whipped out her wand and pointed it at her. On cue her sister did the same.

"How did you get into Hogwarts you graduated two years ago." Pansy said her eyes focused on her sister like a vulture on its prey.

"Simple I told them I was going to see my little sister and say hi to my former teachers."

"Wait one second how come we never knew about you Sam was it?" Blaise said from behind Pansy.

"Because my dear sister was so special and gifted they gave her private lessons and was always hiding in the dark." Pansy said.

"Still marked are you?" Pansy asked immediately sneering. Same clutched her arm and smirked then pulled up her sleeve revealing the dark mark to everyone. Blise gasped Draco put his arm behind his back an Pansy only grinned.

"Am I still considered?" Pansy asked.

"That's why I'm here sister the dark lord gave me the unfortunate duty of informing you that you will be initiated tomorrow at noon, Draco is to escort you." Pansy let out a harsh low gasp.

"Draco it's not true is it?" she asked Pansy had a plan to get herself out of the situation of being a Death Eater because her parents would tell the Dark lord that her magic was still very weak which wasn't true at all.

"Pansy please understand I had to.." he was interrupted before he can caountine.

"Ok Pansy so am I." Blaise said revealing his mark. Pansy was disgusted.

"So you guys knew each other all along am I right?" she asked them feeling disgusted and hurt that she wasn't informed, she felt betrayed.

"No Pansy the Dark Lord never told anyone about be the only people who know are Bellatrix Lestrange and Serverus Snape." She said smiling at her sister.

"What does the Dark Lord want from me?" she asked darkly.

"It'simple dear sister, he wants a witch and a wizard to take his place incase of his downfall, of course he doesn't believe it will happen but it is essential." She said.

"A wizard has already been chose." She said "Oh I forgot, Congrats Draco you are the one." Draco didn't say anything just stared blankly at Sam.

"So did the dark lord choose me or something?" she asked Sam.

"Well you see the Dark lord is impressed little sister, but he is also impressed by me so we both have to duel and see who will become Draco's wife." She said as if the part was made for her.

"No Sam I wont allow it, you hurt me so much just to stay away from him and you wont win and if I win I will not marry Draco forced he will choose his own path and his own wife." Pansy wanted to choke on these words, she loved Draco more than just a friend and speaking this way pained her. She turned to Draco and mustered a weak smile.

"Pansy don't do this you don't have to do this for me." He said it was weird two women were going to fight for him one selfishly the other selflessly.

"Draco this goes beyond you this is personal." Pansy drew her wand and this time she wasn't holding back. Pansy always acted dumb but in fact she was probably brighter than Granger herself. With a flick of her wrist the tables and chairs moved out of the way so the centre of the common room was empty. Other Slytherin who had just came back from detentions and stuff had came in and same the odd setting of the common room. At first it was silent then the students chanted 'Fight, Fight, Fight' the loudness of the chant attracted people in the dorms and after a while the whole Slytherin body were all watching. Pansy looked over at Draco and walked over to him. Knowing her sister, Sam would do a unforgivable curse here and wouldn't care that was her weakness, she had no brains at all.

"Draco, my sister will probably use the killing curse on me so if I die, I want to let you know that I… I Love you." She said at first she thought jhe would laugh in her face face he pulled her close to him and gave her a lingering kiss a few students were awing but she ignored them. Pansy pulled away and smiled Draco slipped something cold on her finger.

"It a promise ring after all of this is over I promse to marry you pansy." Pansy was going to cry but instead pulled Draco in a hug and walked to the middle of the room.

"Sam I'm not holding back and neither will you, good luck sis you'll need it."

"On the contrary sister dear you're the weakest one here your going to need more than luck, you're going to need a miracle." Pansy only smiled and quickly looked over to Draco.

"I already found my miracle long ago." As if at once both girls raised there wands and at once they both shouted there own spells

"**Incarcerous, Crucio**." Pansy and Sam shouted together they were both enveloped in a dark blue light.

**(Things are heating up, but this is nothing comapred to what is going to happen in later chapters Pansy and Draco have much more to get through I hope you liked this chapter cause I think it was pretty fun to write well mostly couse of my friend who helps me and also makes everything seem hilarious so a shout out to him and to my reviwers there aren't alot of you, but you guys made me happy smiles)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own the underlined bold quote it was a quote by Dag Hammarskjold I love this quote so a disclaimer to that!!)**

**From one Pureblood to another**

No one could see what was going on or what was happening.

"Pansy, Pansy!" Draco shouted there was no answer and he was getting worried. The blue light died down and both girls were sent flying in opposite direction. Pansy got up first and walked slowly towards her sister spitting blood from her mouth. Pansy pulled off her cloak and threw it on the ground she was in her skirt and shirt. Sam slowly got up doing the same

"Crucio." Sam shouted Pansy dodged it. She took this as an opportunity and used the Confundus charm on her sister her sister by sheer luck tripped on a table and fell allowing the spell to miss her. Pansy got mad she was going to try a spell that her father taught her when young raising her wand with a quick swish then jab she muttered "Suffoco." Immediately Sam fell to the floor gasping for breath, she couldn't breath and was choking she was clawing at her neck and Pansy once more raised her wand. "Finite Incantatum." Her sister took deep breaths and got up with a smirk on her face.

"Dear father taught you his spells as well, two can play that game, offensio pulsus." She cried Pansy felt as if a huge gust of wind had slammed her into the wall and held her there she couldn't move until her sister moved her wand and laughed.

"You really are pathetic aren't you?" she asked laughing harder. Pansy only had one option left she was going to use a spell that her father told her to use only if it came to it Pansy fell to the floor crossing her legs and closing her eyes and raised her wand in the air "Obex murus." She chanted, a red light surrounded her body protecting her from her sister so she could concentrate and her spell. Sam tried everything to get rid of the barrier but couldn't succeed after blasting it dozens of time trying to walk into it she couldn't, after a while she gave up and began circling her sister not taking her eyes of her once. Pansy closed her eyes in concentration after watching her sisters failed attempts. Pansy only had 10minutes in the barrier before it would disappear, she only needed 5 minutes, but the other five was so her plan would work. In her mind she kept chanting 'mens rapio, mens rapio, mens rapio' she could feel her magic get stronger and she sat up four minutes had gone by fast and everyone was staring at her, but she paid no attention to them, instead she looked at her sister and raised her wandless hand. A gold light erupted from them and kept chanting in her mind 'Sam, Sam, Sam, mind on Sam' the gold light shot towards Sam so quickly she could have never dodged it and it disappeared. Pansy's body fell to the floor while Sam's legs gave away slightly before regaining her posture.

"It worked." The body said Draco raised him wand at Sam his body shaking.

"What have you done to her?" he bellowed his wand slightly shaking.

"Draco its me Pansy please don't, I used a spell that made me take over her mind for a few minutes, please Dragon." She said knowing that the nickname would work.

"Pansy?" he asked, no one called him Dragon, but her and his mother. With a nod she pointed her wand at Sam's heart and chanted. "Pectus pectoris poena." She fell to her knees the pain hurt before she was able to mutter "Reverto ut somes." Gold light erupted from Sam's body and went to Pansy's Pansy got up flexing her fingers to make sure she was back in her own body. The barrier had disappeared and Pansy looked at her sister who was gasping and clutching at her heart.

"You… win ma… make it… stop… please." Pansy aimed her wand at Sam which Draco pushed away gently.

"You have to take her body to the Dark Lord he must reverse the spell so there is proof you won." Pansy nodded her head and held onto Draco's arm so he could touch the mark and take them both to the dark lord, it was a portkey that would be in use at all times. Blaise nodded his head and touched his mark then disappeared. Pansy used her wand to guides Sam's body towards her and held onto it. Draco raised his wand at the crowd and shouted "Oblivious." Everyone had dazed looks and Draco whispered.

"_You will all return to your dorms and go to sleep forgetting about this event, you will never speak of this hour again._" everyone left to there dorms as if nothing had happened and Draco touched his mark which immediately got them to the Dark Lord Draco got on his knees and bowed Pansy followed suite not taking her eyes of the Dark lord as a sign of respect.

"I see we have found ourselves a winner, am I right Wormtail." Voldemort hissed. Wormtail cowered away before answering. "This… is great news my lord, ve… very gr…great indeed." Voldemort's lips curled and he walked over to Pansy and her sister, with a flick of his wand Sam's screams had stopped and was replaced by whimpers Sam crawled away into the darkness.

"Rise Parkinson." Pansy got up and bowed before looking at the Dark Lord his snakelike features frightened her, but she did not show it, of course Voldemort realized this even with her amazing façade.

"I sense fear young girl do tell me why it is you fear me." This meant that if she answered wrong he would torture her, Draco held his breath hoping Pansy would say her stupid lines like usually, but no one realized that all these years Pansy was acting the way she did was because her sister forced her to make a mockery out of herself or she would be tortured.

"My lord those who do not fear you are nothing more than fools, they are blinded to your power as I fear you because I could sense the power of the dark arts deep with in you so I fear yet idolize you for your strength." Pansy said with confidence that fooled Voldemort.

"What a smart girl you are, daughter of the Parkinson's, you get it from your mother, she is very smart and talented I should say, your father on the other hand wasn't as smart, but had courage and strength to outdo even Gryffindor's, he was also Sly and ambitious, which you take from him as well." Voldemort said impressed. "Now tell me how you were able to perform such powerful and advanced Dark magic?" he asked interested.

"My lord I am more that what everyone thinks, I have always been talented, but hid it because I was under the eye of my sister who was jealous of my talent, therefore I had to pretend to be rather dimwitted and empty minded." She said fighting the urge to smile and kept a straight face.

"You will be very useful to me in the future young one now step forward and receive your mark." After having the mark painfully burned into her skin Pansy wanted to turn away she didn't want to serve the dark lord, but was forced to.

"My lord would it be alright if I could ask you a question?" Pansy asked Voldemort nodded his head lazy and Pansy continued.

"How did you know that I used a dark spell?" she asked curiously.

"The dark mark is more than a portkey it is a way I can watch what is going on with my servants." He said before leaving. Pansy turned towards her sister who was panting.

"Leave me alone sister, I would rather face solitude than you." she hissed angry that she lost to someone younger than her.

"Fine, but **p****ray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for**." at that she touched her mark and left back to the castle Draco, and Blaise following. Draco hadn't uttered a word and Blaise bade them farewell.

"Pansy we need to talk." he said seriously and Pansy nodded.

"Indeed we do." She said sitting on the sofa with him.

**(I hope you liked it things are heating up!! Below is a little bit about the spell and its meaning)**

**Suffoco - means suffocate – this spell suffocates or chokes the enemy, it feels as if hands are strangling you.**

**Offensio pulsus – striking blow really you get pushed back into the wall feels like someone strikes you so hard that you flew back quite a distance hence the name**

**Obex murus- barrier- a huge barrier surrounds you if you only chant Obex it lasts 5 minutes if you only chant murus it lasts 1 minute.**

**Mens rapio - Mind to seize you steal anothers mind Idea taken from Naruto which I don't own**

**Pectus pectoris poena – heart pain its right there causes heart pain a horrible torture feeles like you heart is on fire while knives pierce them. **

**Reverto ut somes – return to body use it to return to your body after using Mens Rapio idea from Naruto which I don't own**

**There will be more the list will go on so don't worry I will explain all my made up spells later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From one Pureblood to Another**

**(you were probably wondering what year this is well it's the sixth only in a new light and I would really appreciate at least 5 reviews or I may not updates(hint May Not)**

Pansy sighed she anticipated what they were going to talk about and wasn't thrilled about the idea. She sat down on the couch not uttering a single word she waited and waited.

"Well?" she asked.

"Not yet Snape." He said no sooner had these words left his mouth did Snape come out of his office in the common room.

"I sensed Dark magic from the potions room and when I showed up no one was here, Pansy, explain yourself." He said venomously. Pansy explained about her sister the dark Lords wishes, but left out the part on herself doing the magic she was taught.

"I see so it was Samantha that used an Unforgiven curse." He didn't wait for her and left the common room. Silence had come upon them again and Pansy was getting mad.

"Ok Draco just ask me what do you want to bloody know?" she asked him her temper rising.

"Pans calm down." He said.

"Second I want to know everything about Sam." He said.

"Ok, ok Sam's mother was married to my father and then she well went crazy, she defied _him _therefore being tortured she was so weak she almost died that day and after endless nights of screaming she eventually died, Sam was only one that time." Pansy took a deep breath and continued.

"My father married my mother that year and a year later I was born, Sam was an innocent baby that time on her 14th birthday she came across a pensive with memories of her mother, after that she was enraged, she did everything in her power to hurt me behind my parents back, she couldn't use magic so tortured me by locking me in my room and telling my parents that I was sick and she would care for me, mum and dad were always away anyways so it wasn't a problem for her to starve me for days, she would also use some dark objects belonging to my father and used them to hurt me I still remember that time when my fathers orb was used against me." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"An Orb?" Draco asked hoping it wasn't the same his father used on muggles along time ago when the Dark Lord was first in power.

"Yes, the orb, it was horrible it was worst than a boggart my worst fear would torment me in my mind it would make me believe I was being tortured by the Cruciatus which wasn't true, she used it so much that real bruises from my mind began forming on me once she removed the orb away from me she would let the bruises disappear after a minute and then torture me again." Pansy turned away from Draco who had a look of fear on his face.

"I thought mom and dad never knew until one day I over heard them talking to your parents." As soon as these words left her mouth Draco sat up quickly.

"Mother and Narcissa would protest about what the dark lord was asking my sister to do to me, apparently everything was planned out, my sister finding out about her mom, her anger, my parents always gone on business trips and he even allowed my sister a meeting so he could tell her what to do. The Dark Lord was trying to see if my will to live was strong enough, what everyone didn't know was that I was special of course the Dark Lord knew so by doing this he was trying to get me to reach my full potential, when I was born one eye is wine red while the other changes color, although it has been the same color for a year and it usually changes every month, no matter, I use a charm to make them normal black, but its impossible so instead they turn a deep black so dark no one has eyes like mine." She said.

"May I see?" Draco asked. "May I see your true colors?" Draco asked curiously, although he was always surprised by the darkness of Pansy's eyes he really wanted to see how she really looked. Pansy nodded and pointed her wand directly at the corner of her left eye, muttering under her breath the incantation "Ostendo sum." Her left eye turned wine red instantly earning a gasp from Draco, Pansy did the same to the other eyes but it didn't turn blood red but a beautiful shade of grey. Draco gasped and had his eyes wide.

"I'm hideous I know, what type of pureblood am I." Pansy said hurt in her voice, but Draco smiled.

"Pans you're different and that's what makes you a beautiful special Pureblood." He said. Pansy smiled and continued.

"That's not all, my hair grows long it should be at my mid back, but I am forced to cut it so short and it had red streaks that I dye every night, it the reason why I skip quite a bit of breakfast." She said.

"Promise me you will never hide behind charms and allow your hair to grow, promise you will never dye your hair Pansy please." Draco pleaded. "You are special and it's time your proud of it." He said Pansy allowed tears to fall freely down her cheeks and she gave him a hug.

"Well now that's over I should continue my story, well at the age of fourteen, I was able to do very weird stuff I could just stare at something and it would blow up if I willed it to, of course my parents told me to act stupid during classes but when it came to exams I aced them all professors getting suspicious of me thinking I cheated, but that's impossible, there is always a check and they give us the quills and parchments, my parents and Snape are smart so they made an excuse that I had a photographic memory, yeah right I was bright maybe even brighter than Granger herself. Anyways, when I got home my sister who had just turned 17 as I would turn 15 soon she would hex me all the time she was bright of course in dark magic she used a spell that wouldn't allow the ministry to realize I was in need of help instead they would think she was casting curing charms on me while doing the total opposite. At first I thought she was still mad at me, but I realized over the years her punishments were harsher and harsher, in fact the reason is because of you Draco." Draco had a look of bewilderment, but before he could protest Pansy hushed him with her finger to his lips and continued.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I know you didn't tell her to do anything, it was out of jealously, the fact that I went to the Yuleball with you had angered her, she thought she was falling in love with you, but she wasn't she was just possessive. She wanted everything I had, and then she wanted you, she lusted after you, without even realizing it you talked to her a lot, remember when Tracy your childhood friend who you treat like a sister, remember when she flirted with you well that was my sister with polyjuice potion." Pansy wanted to giggle at Draco's disgusted look.

"I better apologize to Tracy for treating her oddly." He muttered which made Pansy nod.

"Well anyways after a trip to the Dark Lord she was hurting me les, I guess the Dark Lord informed her about defeating me so she could get you, but none the less I was tortured every day of my life for the past 6 years and I'm sure I will be seeing her again."

Draco sucked in all this information and sighed.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, I think… well there is one thing she always said this weird thing in her dream when asleep I think it was Obscurum vadum incurro nos unus nox noctis, bellator pro iustum, heiress of a putus cruor prosapia mos succurro lemma totus , is mos succurro electus unus per suus diligo accerso atrum dominatio ruina." She said after hearing this every night while her sister slept it had been stuck in her head.

"The only part I can understand is 'heiress of a' and that's not telling us much." She said quizzically.

"I think we need to pay the library a visit tomorrow, now go to bed Pansy we have along Saturday ahead of us." Pansy stifled a yawn and nodded her head.

"Goodnight my dragon." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight my flower." He said smiling. When Pansy left his smile turned into a frown as he buried his face in his hands. 'Why is it that it sounds like something dreadful is coming and why is it that it revolves around Pansy'

**(All of you are probably going OMG what's going to happen what does it mean well it means… hahahah you thought I was going to tell you well It's hinted EVERYWHERE on this story so you can only guess the translation will be soon so don't fret!! MWAHAHAHA)**


	7. Chapter 7

**From one Pureblood to Another**

**(so as I told someone the next chapter after this one is laid back and not to be taken seriously, but you have to wait this one though might and just might confuse you and get your mind working not only that, but there is going to be a lot of questions on Pansy's appearance!)**

**Disclaimer: I said I would never write it but I will because I miss writing it lol so it all belongs to my favorite writer J.K Rowling!)**

Pansy looked at herself in the mirror her hair had red streaks her eye was red and the other one oddly had changed to the same color and it seemed permanent as she tried to get it grey again. Pansy also realized her hair was to her mid back and trimmed it a bit to her shoulders which looked nicer. She also wore casual robes since it was Saturday. Doing this quietly wasn't an easy task as the girls weren't awake yet from there deep slumber (effects of firewhisky because of the party in the ROR). Applying a bit of clear lipgloss to her lips Pansy went downstairs to find Draco looking at her smiling. Pansy took his hand and walked with him to the library where they went to the restricted section (Draco having permission from Slughorn under false studying for 7th year even if they were only in 6th). They pulled down books about different languages, to dark magic, to curses and hexes. These words were not found in any of the books the closest they got was something about reproducing only heiresses and not heirs which they found rather humorous. Pansy then pulled out a book that she hadn't seen it was a deep blood red with Black words reading 'Prophecies concerning the Dark Lord of earlier centuries. Shrugging Pansy opened the book to the page about Pureblood lines until one caught her eye. It read: 'Along time ago a seer had made a prediction that a Pureblood born to a cruel family would help the chosen one defeat the Dark Lord with the help of her love and the help of his the four will bring a new era of peace until history repeats itself once again for the last time.' Pansy's eyes furrowed as she read on: 'The Seer specifically said Obscurum vadum incurro nos unus nox noctis, bellator pro iustum, heiress of a putus cruor prosapia mos succurro lemma totus, is mos succurro electus unus per suus diligo accerso atrum dominatio ruina. In an unspecific translation it meant Darkness shall come upon us one night,

Fighting for what is right,

Heiress of a pure blood family will help them all,

She will help the chosen one with her love to bring the dark lords downfall. There was more to the prediction by the daughter of the seer as she said: A debitum ero quondam propter suus negotium,

Ostendo sum quis subter supter suus os,

A rebellis obviam atrum ero quondam,

Vae terminus of atrum senior.

The translation of that was: A debt will be formed because of her task,

Revealing what's underneath her mask,

A rebellion against the dark will be formed,

Alas the end of the dark lord.' Pansy was still eager to hear who it was that would help the chosen one. 'Saeta ut atrum ut a niger rose vigeo scelero rutilus virga of sanctimonia, stilus tergum basium dulcidine per sol solis,

Eyes sic rutilus certus diligo,

Labiae ut plenus quod pink amo ut of alo blossom coma,

In suus manus is occupo ops rumpus quisquis is commodo,

Nisi is reperio diligo pro aevum of sventeen mos is nisi rabies super totus.' The translation was

Hair as dark as a black rose blooming with blood red streaks of purity,

Pale skin kissed sweetly by the sun,

Eyes so red defining love,

Lips as full and pink like that of cherry blossom leaves,

in her hand she grasps the power to shatter whatever she pleases, unless she finds love before the age of sventeen will she unleash fury upon all.'

Pansy read in fine print it said that the Seer told this to Lotus Parkinson who's didn't reach the extent of destroying everything as she had fell in love, but her grandchild in the 21st century would have this same thing apply to her.' In an instant the book fell out of the clutches of Pansy her eyes wide this whole time she was the one this was written to, this was her destiny.

"Pansy what's wrong?" Draco asked when he spotted the book he picked it up seeing it was still on the same page she was on he read it. Not until he read to the end did he look up at Pansy with pure horror and disbelief.

"You know who we have to tell right?" he whispered.

"Snape?" he wondered hoping he wasn't referring to the dark Lord or he would kill Pansy so she doesn't fulfill this.

"No Pansy Dumbledore, but not today, it will rise suspicion, but until it is time act normal." He said holding onto her hand to comfort her. With a nod Pansy got the book and went to Madame Pince they presented the book and letter for Snape before leaving (Madame Pince staring at Pansy hard because of her changed and different appearance). The common room was almost deserted people too excited because they wanted to go to the hogsmead trip.

"I forgot about that." Pansy muttered falling on the couch then she remembered something, she remembered why she was mad at Draco and it was because he was going with Daphne, but he didn't move just stood watching Pansy.

"Well aren't you going, I mean you are going with Daphne am I right?" she snapped which caused Draco to jump and turn red. He was still going to get her present, but he shook his head.

"It was a misunderstanding, I told Daphne I needed her assistance for something important because she was girly and understood this type of stuff, but I think I can handle myself, I wont be too long I promise I will be back as soon as my task is done." He said sincerely.

"Promise?" she asked him. Draco kneeled beside the couch where she was and brushed his lips against hers.

"I seal it with a kiss." He said smiling. Overjoyed Pansy nodded and watched as the love of her life left the common room. When he was clearly out of earshot she muttered.

"Good because I'm not sharing you with anyone even if it means my death." She said lying down and falling asleep. After what felt like five minutes Pansy was awaken to the sounds of whispered voices when she opened her eyes she found herself in the middle of the floor covered in blood people crowding her. They all gasped when her eyes fluttered open they must have been surprised by her change appearance.

"What happened?" she asked them feeling groggy.

"You got up and then started to cough blood, are you ok?" the nearest person said, her eyes adjusted and it was Millicent Bulstrode her friend. Pansy scrambled to her feet diving for the book she turned to the page with her 'destiny' and read a bit farther. 'It is said that Lotus Parkinson turned very sick when the prediction was about to come true and less than a year later the war broke loose and the Seer's prediction came true.' Pansy fell to the floor and began to cry her heart out, she thought that she still had at least a few more years left not less than one, people looked oddly at her some girls whispering stuff guys trying to get close to comfort Pansy, of course they wanted to take advantage of her or get a closer look of her appearance, but instantly backed up when Pansy looked up, hatred was evident in her eyes, she pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly at them.

"One more move like that and I'll send you back home to mummy in six different trunks one for your head, left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg, and torso, so back off." She said crudely to a guy who groped her. Pansy turned around watching Draco enter the common room, after seeing the commotion he quickly got to Pansy's side and sent everyone a glare that made everyone leave Pansy's side.

"Pansy there's blood every where! What happened?" Draco asked worriedly. Pansy told Draco what Millicent told her and then told him about the book, she began crying again she could feel herself trembling.

"Hush love, don't cry please." he pleaded which made Pansy look up.

"Draco are you turning soft on me?" she asked him grinning.

"Maybe and if you tell I'll… I wont give you your present." He said smiling.

"What is it?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Pansy I wanted to know that after this war after all this chaos, would you…" Draco pulled out a small velvet box and inside was a beautifully hand crafted diamond ring with rubies on the side. She picked it up and studying it seeing the Malfoy crest on the back.

"Will you marry me?" he asked turning red. Pansy let out a squeal and jumped in Draco's arms tears falling out of her eyes.

"You stupid jerk, getting me worked up thinking that you were in love with another… Of course I'll marry you Draco I love you." She said in one breath and then fell down laughing.

"Congrats!" said Blaise patting Draco on the back, but unfortunately the Dark Lord wishes to see us and his new recruit, go to the Room of requirements now, but unnoticed we have a new plan to carry out." He said gravely. Pansy and Draco nodded and waited till Blaise was gone after that people were shouting there congrats to them.

"Hey Draco where you two going?" said a fellow sixth year.

"Me and Pansy are going to celebrate." He lied and pushed Pansy out of the common room and into the dungeons halls. After they made it to the first floor they ran upstairs till they reached the Room of Requirements that was open a jar, entering they saw Blaise and Daphne in there talking she was holding on his arm ready to be taken to the Dark Lord. Blaise looked up and nodded, Daphne gave Pansy a disgusted look because of her hair, eyes and then her eyes lingered on Draco and Pansy's hands where they were holding each other, Pansy raised her hand and Daphne immediately saw the ring, as stupid as Daphne was she could put two and two together. After that Pansy just looked at Draco who had pulled up his sleeve about to touch his mark Pansy did the same and in an instant was jerked forward by the force. When she landed she looked around and saw that the elder generation of DE was there.

"And here they are, the next generation of Death Eaters Pansy looked to where she stood and knew that she was standing between her father and mother.

(I know in Latin some words are English cause they are I did it on purpose to make life easier I do realize I'm making Pansy special, but I just felt like I had to Gryffindor have Harry Potter so I had to give Slytherin SOMETHING.)


End file.
